La teoría de como madurar
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—¿Qué? —dijo Miyako—. ¿Y por qué quiere que nosotros cuidemos a un supuesto bebé? —" "—Por que he oído que las personas se vuelven más maduras cuando tienen a alguien a su cuidado, y ya que ustedes son los adolescente más inmaduros que conozco, quise probar la teoría en ustedes seis, además serviría como un castigo muy severo"
1. El peor castigo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _D! Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece._

**Los personajes situados en esta historia tienen la edad de dieciséis años.**

* * *

_Inmaduros._

—Alumnos, por favor... —dijo el maestro que era el encargado de cuidar a los jóvenes que se quedaban después de clases en detención.

Observo a la multitud de adolescentes que estaban dentro del aula. Observaba sorprendido a unos cuantos alumnos que él consideraba como "buenos y ejemplares estudiantes" que se encontraban al final de aula. También rodaba los ojos al ver algunos rostros ya bastantes conocidos, como por ejemplo: la señorita Matsubara y los tres hermanos Him. A ellos ya era común verlos por esos lados, pero, ¿la señorita Akatsutsumi y la señorita Gotokuji? ¡Eso era imposible! aunque no tan imposible, ya que en ese momento se encontraban sentadas al final del salón siendo molestadas por los hermanos Hims.

—Señor Him, deje de lanzar volitas de papel a la cabeza de su compañera ¿quiere? —no hizo falta decir a cuál de los tres Hims se refería, todos sabían que hablaba del rubio al cual atraparon justo en el momento en que volvería a lanzar una volita de papel a su compañera de cabello rubios.

—¡Maestro, yo no he hecho nada! —exclamó el rubio aparentado indignación.

—Señor Him, señorita Matsubara ¿cuántas veces les he dicho que no rayen los pupitres? —ignoro al rubio para ahora dirigirse al hermano de al medio y a la chica de cabello negro que se entretenían dibujando obesenidades en los pupitres.

—¡Las estamos decorando!

—¡Ya basta! —chillo una rubia que se veía desesperada.

—Señor Him, nuevamente, deje de lanzar volitas de papel a su compañera.

—¡Maestro!

—Dígame, señorita Akatsutsumi.

—¿Me puede cambiar de lugar? —pidió, o más bien rogó—. ¡Ya no aguanto a este mono que tengo como compañero! —dijo apuntando acusadora mente a su compañero de cabellos anaranjados.

—Señor Him, deje de...

—¡Boomer, ya basta!

—¡Kaoru, ese dibujo esta horrible!

—¡Brick, cállate de una vez por todas!

—¡Eres tú la que esta hablando!

—¡¿Yo?!

—¡Boomer, deje de lanzarme esas cosas!

—¡No seas llorona, rubia!

Estaba harto. Si no fuera por que le hacia falta dinero, ya habría renunciado a su trabajo hace bastante tiempo atrás. Pero no podía hacer aquello, después de todo tenia que mantener a una familia.

Sus ojos siguieron a una silla voladora que fue a parar al otro extremo del salón. Sus ojos se ampliaron, y dirigió su miradas a los seis adolescentes que peleaban entre ellos, proporcionando se golpes, patadas, bofetadas, y jalones de cabellos.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó exasperado. Los seis quedaron inmóviles ante la furiosa mirada del maestro.

—¡Ellos/ellas empezaron —gritaron a unisonó.

—¡Me tienen harto! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Estarán castigados por el resto del año!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Lo que escucharon! —dijo.

—Maestro, hoy es viernes, eso significa que último día nadie se enfada —dijo Kaoru sonriente.

—¡No! —gritó la rubia extendiendo exageradamente la 'o'

Una idea cruzo por la mente del maestro. Una idea bastante buena, y que de seguro lograría que los adolescentes sufrieran mucho más que permanecer todo el año en detención.

—¿Saben qué? Mejor no —dijo sereno. Los seis chicos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio—. Será algo mucho peor.

—¿Cómo que algo mucho peor? —preguntó Kaoru arqueando una ceja.

El maestro sonrió victorioso.

**oOo**

—¡Es que tiene que estar bromeando! —gritó el azabache jalándose de los cabellos.

Ya ninguno de ellos se encontraba adentro de el salón de detención, si no que estaban a las afuera de la escuela, observándose desafiantes, a excepción de la rubia de coletas que en ese momento se encontraba desmayada gracias al horriblemente horrible castigo que les había dado el maestro.

—Quizá —hablo Momoko—, podemos hablar con él y buscar otra solución para este problema que sea un poco menos descabellada.

—¡Tarada, él es más terco que Butch y Kaoru juntos! —bramó Brick.

—Éste es el peor castigo que me han dado —murmuró Kaoru dramáticamente.

El chico rubio, que hasta el momento se encontraba sosteniendo a la desmayada Miyako entre sus brazos, notó que aquella misma chica abría los ojos lentamente para luego sonrojarse debido a la posición en que se encontraban.

—¿Q-qué estás h-haciendo? —el rubio la miro arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, ya despertaste.

—S-sí, yo... ¡Ouch! —gimió al momento en que su cuerpo tocó el pavimento, Boomer la había soltado.

—¿Qué te crees que soy una mula?

—¡Bruto!

**oOo**

Hoy era lunes por la tarde, las clases ya habían acabado. Y hoy era el primer día de el horrible castigo que duraba exactamente una semana. Sí, cualquiera que no supiera cual era el castigo, diría que soy una dramática, pero no, no lo soy. La verdad era qué aquel castigo era el peor que nos pudieron haber dado. Hubiera preferido el año de detención. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, tal cómo dijo Brick: "Él es más terco que Butch y yo juntos".

Ahora observo a mi amiga rubia que muerde sus uñas con nerviosismo, mientras que mi amiga pelirroja come chocolate por kilos.

—Momoko, si sigues comiendo tanto chocolate vas a en...

—¡Déjame! —exclamó alterada—. ¡Es lo único que me tranquiliza!

Suspire.

—Miyako —dije—. Tú eres la que normalmente nos regaña ¡Dile algo!

—¿Él estaba bromeando? ¿No hablaba en serio, cierto? —dijo ella ignorándome.

Volví a suspirar.

La puerta del salón de clases se abrió, por esta entraron tres chicos "guapos" según la mitad de la escuela, los hermanos Hims. Se dirigieron hacia nosotras, con ese paso tan tranquilo que los caracterizaba, como si les importara una mierda lo que había a su alrededor.

—Chicas —dijeron serios.

—Chicos —dijimos de igual manera.

El salón de clases estaba vació, eramos los únicos que quedábamos. Ya todos se habían ido a sus casas a descansar de esta pesadilla de escuela, menos nosotros, claro. Nosotros, o sea los seis, nos mirábamos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, sólo buscábamos defectos en nuestra contra parte, en mi caso, en el tarado de nombre Butch.

—Eres grosero e idiota —dijo con naturalidad mi amiga rubia, dirigiéndose a su contra parte—. Ah, y también eres un Bruto.

—Y tú eres una llorona —le respondió él, cruzado de brazos.

—Tu camiseta está horrible y tu gorra está sucia y vieja—ahora dijo Momoko.

—Y tu cabello esta seco y estás gorda —ahora fue Brick.

Ahora me tocaba a mí. Siempre era así; primero comenzaba Miyako y Boomer con insultos leves, luego Momoko y Brick con cosas un poco más hirientes, y luego yo con Butch con insultos, groserías, y después de todo eso, golpes.

Abrí mi boca, dispuesta a decir un billón de comentarios ingeniosos que se me ocurrieron en un sólo segundo, pero la puerta del salón fue abierta nuevamente, entrando así, el maestro el cual nos había dado aquel horrible castigo.

—Jóvenes —dijo—, que bueno que ya estén aquí.

—Sólo entréguenos lo que nos quería dar para así irnos de una vez por todas —dijo Butch.

—Está bien, está bien. Sólo aguarden un segundo —salió del salón.

Los seis nos miramos con un gran signo de interrogación sobre nuestras cabezas.

Luego de unos minutos, el profesor volvió con una enorme caja en sus manos que apenas se la podía.

—Oh, no se preocupen, chicos. Yo puedo solo con esta enorme caja —dijo sarcásticamente, pero aún así, nadie se digno a ayudarlo. Sólo nos mantuvimos de brazos cruzados.

Él dejo la enorme caja sobre su escritorio. Suspiro, y luego nos miró.

—Veamos... —balbuceó—. ¡Bien! veo que están todos muy felices —dijo nuevamente entonando el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Giró sobre sus talones y abrió cuidadosamente la caja.

Todos arqueamos una ceja, llenos de curiosidad por saber que había en el interior.

—¿Qué tiene ahí, maestro? —preguntó Boomer.

—Su castigo —dijo sonriente, luego de eso saco de la caja un pequeño aparato. El aparato tenia unos grandes ojos azules, una boca gigantesca con la cual mantenía una sonrisa de idiota, y tenia una gorra de colores sobre su cabeza, no tenia nariz, ni cejas, ni nada más, sólo eso. Pensado lo bien, esa cosa parece un robot..., un robot feo y pequeño.

En maestro le hizo señas a Brick y a Momoko. Ellos se acercaron dudosos. El maestro le extendió el aparato a Momoko, y esta lo cogió con algo de asco.

—¿Y esto se supone que es...? —preguntó Momoko arqueando una ceja.

—Un robot-bebe, uno de los inventos del profesor Utonium —nos dijo—. Crea la situación de tener entre sus brazos a un verdadero bebe.

—¿Qué? —dijo Miyako—. ¿Y por qué quiere que nosotros cuidemos a un supuesto bebe?

—Por que he oído que las personas se vuelven más maduras cuando tienen a alguien a su cuidado, y ya que ustedes son los adolescente más inmaduros que conozco, quise probar la teoría en ustedes seis, además serviría como un castigo muy severo.

—¿Sabe? —dije yo—. Creo que prefiero el año de detención.

—Nosotros igual.

—No. No. No. Nada de eso. Ustedes cuidaran a estos robots como si fueran verdaderos, y como si fueran sus hijos.

—Ha, ha —rió Brick—. ¿Está usted bromeando? —cambió su gesto a uno totalmente serio.

—No, no estoy bromeando —sonrió—. Ustedes cuidaran de ellos, y al final de la semana veré si el castigo funciono.

—No funcionara —dijo rápidamente Momoko—. Le aseguro que no funcionara.

—Momoko, no seas tan negativa.

—Maestro, ¿no podría darnos otro castigo? —preguntó amablemente mi amiga de orbes azules.

—No, Miyako. Yo creo que este castigo es el mejor para ustedes —sacó de la caja otro "bebe" y se lo entrego a Miyako.

—Pero...

—Supongo yo que ya saben con quién serán pareja, ¿no? —todos negamos temerosos—. Bien, ahora se las diré: Brick y Momoko serán juntos.

Me volteé rápidamente hacia Momoko y a Brick que estaban que se morían.

—Miyako y Boomer también serán juntos.

Ahora volteé hacia ellos dos. Creo que Miyako se volvería a desmayar.

—Y por último... —dijo el maestro—, Butch y Kaoru.

Oh mierda.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? ¡Díganme que sí!:c. Bueno, de ustedes depende si la borro o prosigo con esta historia. Creo que solo serán unos tres o cuatro capítulos, no será muy largo. Será así como mi fic "Borracha" que solo tiene cuatro capítulos hasta el momento. Ah, y aprovecho de pedir disculpas a los que leen aquel fan fic, lo que sucede es que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en una posible continuación, ya que lo que tenia pensado me termino por no gustar del todo, así que ahora estoy pensando en algo nuevo.

¿Reviews?


	2. Un mal comienzo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**Los personajes situados en esta historia tienen dieciséis años. **

* * *

¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

—¡Aleja eso de mí!

Sí, podría ser muy malo. Peor que malo. Definitivamente era el peor castigo que nos habían dado a los seis.

—Momoko, ¿quieres dejar de gritar? —dije yo fastidiado. Ella llevaba más de una hora gritando como una verdadera loca la cual había escapado del manicomio.

—¡¿Esto es una broma, verdad?! —gritó histérica—. ¡Tiene que ser una pesadilla!

—¡Oh, vamos! —protesté—. ¡Ni que fuera tan malo ser mi pareja!

—¡No, no es malo! —gritó nuevamente—. ¡Es horrible!

Bien, ¿qué les parece si ignoramos por unos minutos a la loca?, ¿sí? Sí.

Hoy es martes por la mañana, y hoy comienza oficialmente el castigo. Estoy junto a la loca de Momoko. Ambos estamos sentados en las gradas de la cancha de fútbol. Ella esta gritando como enferma acerca del _lindo_ robot-bebé que nos han dado a cuidar a ambos.

Observó a los jugadores de fútbol que corren de aquí para allá con el balón entre sus pies. Como desearía estar jugando con ellos, seria mucho mejor que estar junto a la traga dulces que no se calla en ningún momento del día. No sé como sus amigas la soportan.

—Momoko, ¿te quieres callar?

—¡Tenemos que hablar con él! —gritó ignorándome—. ¡Estoy segura que lo podemos hacer cambiar de opinión!

—Momoko-chan... —una tercera voz se hizo presente en la supuesta conversación civilizada de Momoko y yo. A ella le brillaron los ojos, así como cuando ve un dulce.

—¡Ken-kun! —gritó eufórica—. ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!

—Yo estoy en el equipo y estamos en entrenamiento —dijo el idiota—, y bueno, quería pedirte, si no es mucha molestia, claro...

—¿Sí?... —dijo la traga dulces ilusionada.

Yo me crucé de brazos. Por alguna extraña razón me molestaba que ese idiota estuviera ahí.

—Si..., si podrías dejar de gritar. Lo que sucede es que tus gritos alteran un poco a los demás jugadores, Momoko-chan —dijo, y se volteó a ver a todos los jugadores de fútbol que nos observaban de brazos cruzados y enfadados.

Miré a Momoko y no pude aguantar la risa. Ella estaba roja, así como mi gorra ¡Y eso es mucho!

—Oh... c-claro. Lo siento mucho, Ken —dijo apenada.

El chico se fue.

—¡Jajaja! —reí yo.

—¡Cállate!

* * *

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? —preguntó el rubio que estaba totalmente acomplejado mientras observaba al aparato que se encontraba sobre uno de los pupitres del salón de literatura.

—No lo sé —respondió cortante.

—Eh..., ¿cómo no vas a saber?

—No lo sé —repitió, nuevamente cortante.

—¿Te pasa algo, Miyako? —le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No, sólo me duele la espalda por que alguien me arrojo al pavimento —dijo la rubia con semblante serio.

El chico de pecas y cabellos rubios rodó los ojos con fastidio, para luego encogerse de hombros con desinterés. Él creía, o quería creer, que le daba exactamente igual que la rubia de coletas se enfadara con él. Después de todo, ellos no eran novios, ni amigos, con suerte eran conocidos, más bien eran enemigos.

—¿Vas a seguir con ese tema? —preguntó—. ¡Eso ya paso hace bastante tiempo!

—¡Fue hace unos días atrás!

—¿Y?

Ese chico la sacaba de sus casillas. Él era el único que lograba sacarla de quicio. No lo soportaba. Lo destetaba. No acostumbraba a gritar ni a pelar con la gente, pero al parecer con él había que hacer éso, ya que no pareciera entender con simples palabras. ¿Tendrá un retraso mental?

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, Miyako! —exclamó el chico. La muchacha rubia volteó a observar al aparato que aparentemente estaba comenzando a llorar.

—¡Yo no hice nada!

—¡Tú y tus gritos lo hicieron!

El aparato abrió su gigantesca boca y empezó a gritar mientras lloraba. Ambos rubios tuvieron que posar sus manos en sus oídos para no oír semejante llanto.

—¡Hazlo callar! ¡Hazlo callar! —gritaba la rubia exasperada.

—¡No! ¡Hazlo tú!

—¡¿Y cómo?!

—¡Qué sé yo! —gritó el rubio mientras el robot seguía llorado a medida que los gritos de ambos aumentaban.

—¡Boomer!

—¡Maldición! —maldijo el rubio—. ¡Qué alguien mate a esa cosa!

* * *

—Tiene hambre, idiota.

—Pues dale de comer, mujer.

—¿Yo? —dijo ofendida—. ¿Y por qué no tú?

—Por que yo soy el macho y tu la hembra, así que ve y dale de comer.

—Yo no le daré de comer.

—Yo tampoco lo aré.

—¡Bien! —exclamó—. Se morirá de hambre entonces.

—Genial.

—Si el maestro nos llega a regañar por que esta cosa se murió, la culpa será tuya —advirtió.

—No —negó él—. La culpa será tuya, después de todo, tú eres la madre.

—Y tú eres el padre.

—¿Estás seguras? —preguntó. Ella frunció el ceño—. Quizá con cuántos hombres te has metido, mujer. Ese bebe no tiene ningún parecido a mí —lo observo indiferente—. Míralo, es horrible.

—¿Si sabes que no es un bebé de verdad, cierto?

—Opinó que hay que hacer una prueba de ADN.

—¿Es en serio, Dios? —preguntó la chica observando el cielo—. ¡De todos los idiotas que existen, tú tenias que darme al peor!

De la nada, el aparato comenzó a reír, a reír con una risa algo extraña, pero adorable.

—¿Eh? —balbucearon ambos. El robot-bebé comenzó a reír aún más fuerte. Y su risa paso de ser adorable, a molesta.

—No jodas, mugriento aparato —dijo el moreno cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

—¿Por qué no deja de reír? —preguntó Kaoru exasperada. Aquella carcajada ya le estaba colmando los nervios.

—Dale de comer, tal vez por eso ríe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertada—. ¿Tú eres idiota o qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver que ría a que tenga hambre?

—No sé —Kaoru bufó.

El aparato de gigantescos ojos y boca seguía riendo, y la verdad era que a ellos ya les estaba comenzando a espantar el pequeño robot. Se miraron entre sí, ya totalmente desesperados.

—¡Ya sé que hacer! —exclamó el azabache derrepente—. ¡Hay que golpearlo hasta que se calle! —dijo sonriente, como si hubiera dado la mejor idea de su vida.

—¿Golpearlo? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Sí? —dijo él—. Cuando era pequeño, yo junto con Brick, golpeábamos a Boomer cuando lloraba, o cuando hablaba mucho.

—Ya comprendo por que ese chico tiene tantos problemas mentales... —murmuró.

—¡Lo hacíamos para demostrar nuestro cariño hacia él!

—Ahá —dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de el azabache—. Bueno... No creo que golpearlo sea la mejor opción. Piensa en otra cosa.

* * *

—¿Hueles éso?

—¿No? —dijo el pelirrojo—. No huelo nada.

—¡Brick, no te has bañado! —exclamó burlona la pelirroja. El chico de cabello anaranjado se volteó a observarla serio, dándole a entender de que su broma no tuvo gracia alguna—. Sólo era una broma —murmuró haciendo un berrinche adorable.

—Tu broma no era divertida —Momoko bufó.

—Pero ya ¿en serio no hueles éso?

—Mmmh, ahora que lo dices, si huelo algo —comentó a la vez que comenzaba a olfatear como cachorro.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo sonrojada al notar como el chico invadía su espacio personal.

—Olfateo, tarada —dijo, y luego observó al aparato que Momoko mantenía entre sus brazos. Se acerco más a él y se alejó de inmediato mientras que cubría su nariz con ambas manos—. ¡Es esa cosa! —la pelirroja frunció los labios y acercó al pequeño robot-bebé e imitó la acción que había echo el muchacho hace segundos atrás.

—¡Iug! —dijo asqueada—. ¡Huele horrible! —dejó al aparato sobre las gradas y se alejó rápidamente de él, para luego posicionarse junto al pelirrojo.

—Creo que se ha echo popo.

—¡No seas imbécil! —regañó—. ¡Es un robot!

—¿Entonces de dónde sale ese _dulce _aroma? —le preguntó—. Recuerda que es uno de los inventos del Profesor Utonium.

—Tienes razón —dijo pensativa—. Entonces, ¿qué esperas para cambiarlo?

—¿Perdón?

—Que lo cambies —repitió a la vez que rodaba los ojos—. ¿Es qué ahora eres sordo?

—¿Yo? ¿Quieres qué yo lo cambie? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí, tú —dijo seria—. ¿Ves a alguien más a aquí?

—¡Jaja! —rió—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Eso es trabajo de mujeres!

—¡Jaja! —rió ella ahora—. ¡Ahora es trabajo de los hombres! ¡Así que apresúrate que el olor me está matando!

—¡No inventes! ¡Yo no tocaré esa cosa!

—¡Si no lo haces el maestro nos regañara!

—¡Me importa un rábano! —bramó molesto.

—¡Y a mí no me importa que a tí te importe un rábano!

—¿Qué?

—Sólo cámbialo, ¿quieres?

* * *

Aquella era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido en su vida de maestro de escuela. Gracias a esa idea, se había podido librar de los seis adolescentes que lo fastidiaban con sus bromas, pleitos, gritos, groserías y muchas cosas más. Al fin podía descansar. Pero su plan de descansar pronto se acabaría, como siempre.

—¡Maestro! —gritaron seis voces al unisonó, acompañados por llantos, risas y un horrible mal olor.

Se sobresaltó, provocando que sus gafas cayeran al suelo. Las cogió mientras suspiraba. Se las volvió a poner, y observó a los seis jóvenes que mantenían en sus rostros un gesto de complejidad. Ya se imaginaba eso, pero esperaba que no sucediera tan pronto.

—¿Qué sucede ahor... —no pudo ni terminar la frase cuando los seis muchachos y muchachas comenzaron a gritar desesperados acerca de los molestos aparatos.

—¡Esta porquería a reído más de una hora entera!

—¡El de nosotros no deja de llorar!

—¡Y el de nosotros huele mal!

—¡Ayúdenos!

—¡No nos volveremos a meter en problemas!

—¡Denos otro castigo, por favor!

—¡Suficiente de gritos! —exclamó con el semblante serio—. No, no les cambiare el castigo —dijo el hombre—, pero sí les daré una pequeña ayuda.

* * *

Desde ahora, responderé a los reviews.

**Darkprincessakane:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ^^_  
_

**Farenz: **No, no lo borraré:3

**HiimekoO3:** Jojo, no lo borraré. ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!

**NikiDaniZ: **Sí, esa parte me salió como del alma, pensaba en hacerlo como en una escena más romántica, pero nah...

**NosoyunaGuestxD: **¡Woman! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía por estos lados! Te extrañaba u-u.

**Miss Nutella:** ¡Aquí esta el segundo capítulo para que veas que es lo que sucedió después! xDD. No hubo mucha reacción de parte de ellos, tampoco podían protestar mucho, el maestro los regañaría aún más.

**Jolus: **¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces sabiendo que te ha gustado!

**Jeka: **¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **¡Sí, sí, ya la continué! xDDD.

**DobexiisDobs:** No sé, no sé. Boomer es un verdadero tarado, pero igual es sensual*-*


	3. Chapter 3

**D**escargo de responsabilidad:** D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

**A**claraciones: **L**os personajes situados en esta historia tienen dieciséis años.

* * *

—¿Ayuda?

—Sí, los ayudaré.

—¡Pues hágalo! —exclamaron exaltados.

—Tranquilos —dijo sereno—. Primero, denme a sus bebés-robot —pidió, y de inmediato, los seis jóvenes le entregaron los aparatos—. Bien... veamos —murmuró, y luego apretó unos cuantos botones que tenían ocultos los bebés-robot.

—¿Y eso de qué va a serv... —preguntó molesto Butch, pero no termino la frase ya que los aparatos dejaron de emitir sonidos fastidiosos.

—Los apague.

—¿Qué?

—Que los apag...

—¡¿Porqué no nos dijo que tenían una botón de apagar?!

—Porque si les decía, el castigo se les haría más fácil.

Los seis adolescentes bufaron molestos.

—En fin, les daré un pequeña ayuda —continuó el maestro—. Creo que les conviene anotar ésto —todos buscaron hoja y papel y lo miraron atentos. El hombre iba a continuar con su explicación, pero la muchacha de coletas rubias alzó la mano tierna mente—. ¿Si, Miyako?

—Antes que nada —comenzó a hablar—, ¿le podemos poner un nombre o algo así?

—¿Nombre? —murmuró Boomer, extrañado—. Es un robot, no necesita un nombr...

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es una muy buena idea, Miyako! —exclamó el maestro—. Todos piensen un nombre para su robot-bebé.

Los adolescentes volvieron a bufar, menos la rubia que sonrió alegre.

—Gracias, Miyako —bramó Butch, sarcástico.

—Bueno, como les iba diciendo —volvió a hablar el hombre—, lo primero que tienen que hacer es no discutir.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula Kaoru—, ¿cómo cree que no discutiremos siendo que tenemos a estos simios como compañeros? —apuntó acusadora mente a los tres hermanos que la observaron indignados.

—Si discuten, los bebés llorarán —dijo serio—. Lo segundo que tienen que hacer es darles de comer. Y lo más importante de todo, es que tienen que cuidarlos a toda costa. Esos robots son muy frágiles, si caen al suelo, se rompen inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa si rompemos uno? —preguntó curioso el pelirrojo de gorra.

—El castigo tendrá mayor duración —dijo—. ¡Ah! Y si llegasen a perder los robots-bebés, además de que el castigo tendrá mayor duración, también reprobaran mi asignatura, así que, más vale que los cuiden como si fueran sus hijos —sonrió amplia mente—. ¿Preguntas? —todos negaron—. ¡Bien! Se pueden retirar.

Se dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia la salida del aula, pero la voz del maestro los detuvo.

—Les recomiendo que pasen más tiempo con las parejas que les fueron asignadas, así será más fácil cuidar del bebé.

* * *

—Así que tendremos que pasar tiempo a solas, eh —se acercó a la joven, formando una sonrisa coqueta con sus labios resecos.

—Aléjate, mono —alzó la mano y alejó el rostro del chico de el suyo—. Nadie dijo "Tiempo a solas" —hizo unas comillas en el aire con sus dedos—, sólo dijo que tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntos.

—O sea, más tiempo a solas.

—No —negó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, es lo mismo, después de todo.

—No —volvió a negar—. No es lo mismo.

—Bien, bien —bufó y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Y, entonces?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con eso?

—No lo sé. Supongo que uno de nosotros se lo tiene que llevar a casa.

—¡Yo no! —gritó, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su salón de clases.

—Claro, yo cuidaré de esta porquería —un tic se instaló en su parpado derecho—. Mal padre —se levantó y miró en la dirección en la que había huido el chico.

Bajó cada una de las gradas con el bebé-robot es sus brazos, hasta llegar al césped.

—Nadie nos abandona —dijo, mirando al aparato.

* * *

—Kaoru me comentó que ella se llevaría al bebé-robot a su casa para cuidarlo...

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y fue por voluntad propia?

—Claro que no. Tu hermano corrió antes de que ella dijera algo más.

—Típico de él.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su compañero de cabello rubio—. En fin, creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que uno de nosotros debería de llevárselo a casa, ¿no crees?

—Ah —exclamó—. Pues, tú.

—¿Por qué yo?

—No lo sé. Tú diste la idea, así que tú te lo llevarás.

—Bueno, sí. Pero estaba pensando en que... no sé, podrías venir a mi casa y cuidarlo conmigo —el muchacho la miró extrañado—. ¡Sólo para cuidar del bebé! —dijo apresurada mente, mientras que un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas—. Lo que pasa es que, yo quiero cuidar de él, pero no puedo estar mucho tiempo con él, ya que tengo que asear mi casa.

—Entonces, ¿yo lo cuidaría mientras tu aseas?

—Sí —asintió—, y cuando termine, te puedes ir.

—Está bien, como quieras.

—Bien —sonrió levemente—. Te espero a la salida de la escuela para que nos vayamos juntos.

—Ajá —balbuceó con desinterés.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo clase de repostería —se levantó de la silla de la cafetería—. Nos vemos después.

La miró irse y perderse por el pasillo de la escuela. Una vez que la joven ya no estaba a la vista, elevó su puño en dirección al techo y exclamó un: "¡Sí!" de victoria.

Cogió una manzana que estaba sobre la mesa y le dio un mordisco. Se levantó y caminó hacia la salida, dando pasos como si fuese un verdadero casanova.

Saboreó el pedazo de manzana que estaba en su boca, luego miró la manzana mordisqueada que llevaba en su mano. Escupió todo al piso.

—¡Esta no era mi manzana! —exclamó asqueado.

¡Ni siquiera era la manzana de Miyako! Ya que ella no estaba comiendo una manzana.

* * *

Oh, sí. Todo le había salido perfecto, como siempre.

Sonrió orgullosa.

Esperó a que el semáforo diera en verde para poder cruzar la calle.

Observó todo a su alrededor; los pajeros cantaban, los niños reían y jugaban, los adultos mayores charlaban tranquilamente en el parque y no había rastro de algún villano... sí, todo era realmente perfecto.

—¡Momoko, vuelve aquí!

Y se acabó la perfección.

Frunció el ceño y miró nuevamente al semáforo, éste ya estaba en verde, así que cruzó la calle corriendo, procurando no mirar hacia atrás.

—¡Momoko, espera!

Siguió corriendo, sin importarle a cuanta persona pasara a llevar.

—¡Momoko!

Una mano en su hombro la detuvo. Volvió a fruncir el ceño. Quitó la mano bruscamente y volvió a correr.

—¡Aléjate, idiota!

—¡Momoko!

—¡Deja de seguirme o llamaré a la policía!

—¡Momoko, maldición!

—¡Es en serio, los llamaré!

Otro semáforo en rojo, tuvo que detener su andar. Se dio media vuelta a hacerle frente al chico.

—¡Yo no cuidaré a esa cosa! —siguió gritando la joven.

—¡Pues yo tampoco!

—¡Entonces nadie lo cuidará!

—¡Genial! —exclamó harto—. ¡Lo arrojaré a la basura!

—¡Hazlo!

—¡Lo haré! —alzó el robot-bebé, mientras miraba con un gesto de maniático a Momoko.

—¡No seas idiota! —se lo arrebató de las manos.

—¡Tú dijiste que...

—¡Estaba bromeando! —exclamó molesta—. Pobre pequeño. Tu papi casi te mata. No dejaremos que se te vuelva a acercar, ¿está bien? —dijo Momoko, hablándole al aparato.

—¿Papi? —preguntó el pelirrojo, extrañado.

—¿Sabes qué? —lo miró seria, ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por el chico—, lo cuidaré yo. Quizás que tú lo mates o algo así.

—Yo no lo mataré —se cruzó de brazos, indignado—. Apuesto que lo podría cuidar mucho mejor que tú.

—No lo creo.

—Créelo —la miró retadora mente—. Soy mucho mejor padre que tú, Akatsutsumi.

—No es cierto —negó rotundamente—. Yo fui la que de un principio quiso cuidar a este pan de dios, no tú, Him.

—¿Qué? ¿Pan de dios? ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Momok...

—¡Calla! —lo interrumpió derrepente—. ¡No digas groserías delante de el bebé!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó.

—¿Qué clase de ejemplos quieres darle a nuestro hijo, idiota?

—Creo que te estás tomando muy en serio lo del castigo.

—Ya cállate —lo miró molesta—. Yo lo cuidaré hoy, pero tú lo harás mañana.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, Him —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

—Loca —murmuró molesto.

* * *

No quería ni pensaba quedarse con esa cosa.

Siguió corriendo por los pasillos mientras llevaba a el aparato en sus brazos.

Los alumnos que aún quedaban en los pasillos de la escuela la miraban extrañados. No era muy normal ver a una joven con un robot en los brazos, corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

—¡¿Haz visto a Butch?! —paró a un joven, el cual la miró confundido.

—¿A Butch?

—¡Sí, él!

—Creo que estaba dentro del salón con una chica.

—Gracias —corrió nuevamente, pero se detuvo cuando procesó las palabras dichas por el chico—. ¿Con una chica?

—Sí, la chica del salón del segundo piso.

—¿Qué chica del salón del segundo piso?

—Creo que se llamaba Ball o Bull, no sé.

—¿Bell?

—¡Sí, ella!

Y sin decir nada más, caminó a paso firme hacia su salón. Abrió la puerta de golpe y miró sonriente al joven pelinegro que coqueteaba con una muchacha de cabello blanco.

—Butch, querido, te toca cuidar a esta cosa... digo, al bebé.

—¿Bebé? —preguntó la joven, extrañada.

—Oh, sólo es una tarea que nos dieron, Bell —miró a Bell y le sonrió, luego miró a la azabache y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, sólo es una tarea —Kaoru asintió—, una tarea que es en parejas —caminó hasta Butch y lo jaló de un brazo—. Te lo tendré que robar, _amiga_ —le sonrió cínica.

—Pero podemos hacer la tarea otro día —exclamó Butch, mientras se trataba de zafar del agarre.

—No, tenemos que cuidarlo hoy.

—¡Pero lo puedes hacer tú sola!

—¡No, el maestro dijo que ambos!

—¡Yo no quiero!

—¡Lo tendrás que hacer, o si no le diré al maestro que te rehusaste a hacer el trabajo!

—¡No me interesa, ya déjame en pa...

—¡Yo los quiero ayudar! —chilló la joven de cabellera blanca, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—¿Qué?

—Que con gusto los ayudaría a hacer su tarea.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Butch, entusiasmado.

—¡No! —gritó horrorizada la azabache.

* * *

Hola, bellezas.

Bien, lo de Bell no lo tenía planeado, pero luego de leer el nuevo capítulo de "Teen Diva" me quedé odiándola.

**NikiDaniZ: **A mí también me gustan más los fics que tienen más humor que romance, pero creo que no todas piensan igual que nosotras :c. ¡Gracias por el review!

**CassGoto: **Qué bueno que te guste. (:

**Farenz: **No tienen nada de pobres, eso les pasa por portarse mal fghjk. Perdón por lo del cigarrillo, yo no te quería matar666u-ú.

**Karla-20: **LLEGÓ LA ORDINARIA ffghjk. Hola Karlita.

**LaNadia-n.n: **LocaPorLosRRBZ nos abandonó :c.

**DobexiisDobs: **Tal vez sí son unas bestias... ¡pero unas bestias bien sensualonas! JAJAJAJA okya, mucho.

**Mitzuki35: **¡Hola! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!

**Ghost: **Sí, es el de PPGZ. ¡Gracias por el review!

**Bubbles: **¡Qué bueno que te encante!:kkkk.

**Maite453: **Ay, ¿amas mi fic? OMG. QUÉ TIERNUS. Dióhsanto, qué mala eres con tu maestro:ccc.

**Blackfire love: **¡Muchas gracias por tu review!

**R**eviews?


End file.
